


Some Things You Weren't Meant to Know

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Maribelle has a secret, dirty hobby: paying a visit to a glory hole known to the men of the Ylissean army, where she can get her secret fix without anyone ever finding out it's her.





	Some Things You Weren't Meant to Know

Anyone in the Shepherds would have said, if asked, that Maribelle was the absolute stereotype of a noble-born lady, for the good and the bad that came with it. She was generous and regal on a good day, uptight on a bad day. Nobody ever had anything too bad to say about her, though; she was an adored fixture in their army and a welcome friend. But how well would that idea of Maribelle have stood up if they knew what she got up to on lonely nights? Maribelle suspected it would have changed a lot of things, and so she kept it a secret, not just because she was maybe a bit embarrassed by the idea, but because of how much more fun it was.

There was a glory hole in the barracks, and on nights where not much was happening, the men of Chrom's elite force knew that they could always find a twisted kind of relief there. Nobody knew who it was who serviced it; the hole was a bit of a secret among the men and they never talked about it aloud, especially not around any women, so they never really had any lead on who was servicing it, but they believed it was always the same woman. A busty woman with a very sloppy and throaty approach to sucking cock who always made guys finish on her face, who had an ample chest that felt like soft, fleshy pillows wrapped around their cocks, and a round, plump ass she loved to get fucked. Nobody had ever enjoyed vaginal sex with her, which led them all to conclude it had to be the same woman every time, which only deepened the mystery around who she was.

The mystery and danger of being the secret cocksucker at the glory hole was just too exciting for Maribelle to resist its allure. Settling down onto her knees in the regular old place and getting ready for another hot night of the most vulgar indulgences. Nothing else felt as good or as exciting to Maribelle as secretly getting dirty and having the kind of fun so utterly unbecoming of a woman of her stature. Nobody would know it was her depraving herself at the glory hole, nobody would ever know she had her secretly sinful side. She could get away with all of it, happily flaunting her wiles and having the most depraved fun she could muster.

The first cock through the hole was always the most exciting. Maribelle had to go so long pretending to be a pure maiden that when she finally had a cock push through the wall and offer itself to her, she was filled with the most slavish and desperate of hungers, something fiery and hot induced within her that just screamed to be let out, and as some soldier advanced on the wall and stuck his cock through the hole, Maribelle was nothing but ready.

She pushed forward, bracing herself against the wall so that she could take the cock hands-free, making for a much more excitingly reckless bout of scandalous indulgence. She couldn't help it that she was so hungry, slobbering all over the dick with greedily slurps and licks right from the moment she started, showing off the fever and the heat that swelled up inside of her and simply refused to let go. Maribelle was a woman of need, and she was able to fucking act like it now, shoving her way down the cock and forcing herself hotly along, taking the dick without any sense of restraint or understanding, just happy to embrace something wild and senseless, something that didn't need to make sense or be proper.

Her head rocked back and forth, steady motions making her hair sway as she got down and dirty with the dick. On the other end, she heard groans of appreciation, the sound of a man who knew exactly the sort of sloppy ecstasy he could find here, and who had missed it. It was music to Maribelle's ears, a sign of her talent and the way she had men throughout the castle and the military all secretly hooked on her secret skills. Sucking deeper and hungrier down, Maribelle showed off the power she could muster, the fervor and the heat that drove on something wicked. Every slurping noise she made was another push of pure need, of a heated aggression that drove her on stronger.

Maribelle loved deepthroating cocks, loved choking down a big cock and subjecting herself to something so rampantly unacceptable and strange. It was so unbecoming of a woman like her, which drove her excitement harder, made her feel excited and eager as she threw herself into this whole mess without hesitation, giving herself completely to feelings of rampant lust and heat getting the better of her thoughts and all senses of reason. She just let the desire take over, let her head rock back and forth in motions driven by something reckless, something so hungry and vicious and senseless that she found herself simply out of her head, but that was where she enjoyed herself most.

Stripped naked and reaching her hands along her body to touch herself all over, Maribelle kept the firm and eagerly aggressive motions going, savouring the way that she could throw herself into this and embrace the most feverish and exciting of all heats. Her pussy was aching, slick and desperate, radiating with a heat that she knew would only get hotter as she continued to slobber down the cock. Everything here felt so exciting and reckless, felt like the swell of a feeling too powerful for her to ever possibly resist, driven on harder by the man on the other side groaning louder and more eagerly. He loved every second of this by the sounds of it, and that drove Maribelle on harder and more hungrily, seeking all the pleasure she could get and embracing the truly reckless show of weird, misaimed, heated bliss that followed.

This was the most sweetly sinful form of foreplay that Maribelle could have ever envisioned, giving herself hotly up to these feelings and letting herself burn deeper and hotter under the rush of excitement, twisted and misaimed as it may well have been. She was eager to give in to this all, to throw herself into sensations growing too unruly to process. Sucking cock with nobody knowing it was her made for the most exciting and thrilling mess of pleasure, with Maribelle greedily seeking to give herself up to this mess stronger and deeper, the heat flaring up out of control as she pressed on and gave herself to this, all hotter and messier and hungrier as she kept up the pace, throwing herself into this lust with absolutely no care.

With her throat struggling and every sloppy gagging noise she could make ringing out bright, Maribelle was reckless and hungry, showing this cock the most sloppy and adoring treatment she could muster, until he was grunting and groaning, struggling not to pull back, and Maribelle knew what was coming. She drew her head sharply back, and put on an extra high and sweet, cloying voice as she said, "You can cum on my face now!" Nobody heard anyone in the castle who sounded like that. Nobody who had any association to the nobility or military who sounded like this. It had everyone convinced the voice was fake, but it didn't help at all in determining who was doing the fake voice.

Not that it mattered much as she got what she wanted, finishing the man with her hand jerking his cock off feverishly, all the spit she left the dick soaked with making for a nice, smooth motion, a nice gooey disaster for her to enjoy. The cock erupted, spewing hot ropes of sticky seed all over Maribelle's face, making the best kind of mess of her as she reeled under this excitement. "It's so much cum! Oh, thank you sir, it feels so good. So warm..." She reached with her fingers across her face to scoop some up and then began to madly, desperately slobber all over her fingers.

The reasons were twofold. One was to protect her identity, as Maribelle went so over the top slutty with what she was doing that surely nobody would believe it was her. The other was because acting so cartoonishly sex-obsessed made for a fun thing to play around with, pretending to be something she wasn't to such an over the top degree. There was absolutely nothing but pure excitement to be found here in the way this all went down, the way she was able to enjoy something so weird and shamelessly hot. Her other hand continued toying with her pussy as she allowed the needs to really get to her.

The next man up to the glory hole let out a scoff. "Can I get a titfuck?" asked a voice sly and familiar. Maribelle's smile widened as she realized it was Gaius on the other end, the thief happily coming for another bounty of her tits, far from his first and guaranteed not to be his last. All these games she played were so much more fun when she was doing them with people she knew, unwitting friends getting caught up in her crazy and having no clue they were secretly fucking stuck up and pampered Maribelle the whole time.

"Of course, sir!" Maribelle squeaked, keeping her voice extra high when she knew she directly knew the person on the other side. She had just yesterday healed him after a nasty axe wound to the side, and now Maribelle was deep in a special kind of madness as she eased forward, grabbing her hefty breasts and wrapping them around Gaius's cock through the other side. "Your dick is so big, sir, and it's so--nngh, would you please do the honours of thrusting into my chest? It feels so much more fun when you take charge with your amazing cock."

Calling men sir. Throwing around lots of sweet compliments and adorations. It all worked a charm in helping to throw people off her trail as she played a part so cartoonish and overblown, playing flirty and hot with this mess, knowing she was able to get away with whatever she damn well pleased in this mess. Pleasure beyond all sense awaited her here.

Gaius took the bait, starting to work his hips back and forth to fuck the sweet, plush embrace of a perfect set of tits on the other side. Maribelle's generous bust was always the subject of lots of eyes and murmured conversation among the men, but if only they knew she was happily giving up free titfucks to all of them behind a wall. That madness and excitement made for something extra special, extra intense and exciting that she could savour. She was free here, capable of doing whatever she damn well could to make this work out, to embrace something chaotic and irresistible

"Your tits are perfect," Gaius groaned. "Wish I could see them." Thrusting eagerly onward and allowing himself to give up completely, there was absolutely no restraint to be found here, no moment of sanity or sense that could make this better. This was too much pleasure, too much senseless, pounding bliss hitting her at once and inducing something so hot and so fierce that all Maribelle could do was moan, holding her breasts snug together and keeping steady amid the thrusts pounding onward, so hard and senseless. His greedy use of her tits always got her so excited and eager, thighs rubbing together to try and deal with the desires and the hungers of something so potent and so desperate.

"What's perfect is your big cock," Maribelle moaned in response, embracing this desire and embracing something getting more reckless and weird, inducing way too many throbs of desire for her to really handle. Her pussy begged for attention, but she couldn't do much of anything about it as she held her breasts snug together, making the perfect warm, soft seal for him to thrust into. His cock poked up from the top of her cleavage, close enough for Maribelle to kiss, but she refused to get that worked up, remaining steady and embracing this heat, moaning in sweet surrender as she held firm and let the madness swell on stronger.

She knew the mystery and the agony of this desire made things more exciting, drove the pressure hotter and harsher as she kept coy and let guys imagine what she looked like, try to fill in the blanks around her stacked chest and figure out who she was. She was sure everyone had in their mind one busty woman they had seen from afar who would totally be the mystery glory hole girl. They were all wrong, and there was nothing that woulds ave them now from the inevitable fate of their depraved indulgence, the steady collapse of all reason or sense to their indulgence. Maribelle didn't really get too often to make men lose their minds over her, but she could do it here and she could do it well, inducing madness within them.

There was no denying it here, as the thrusts pushed on, as Gaius's cock ached and twitched with such ferocity and desperation, she welcomed the chaos and the advance of his inevitable release, an orgasm he felt desperate to give in to, and which Maribelle was growing desperate in her need to earn. Sweet simplicity was all that she felt she needed here, enough to sustain Maribelle as she threw herself headlong into unreasoning and senseless bliss with no care now for anything but the heat and the excitement, throbbing ecstasy doing to her things she was helpless and hopeless against. "Won't you please cum all over me, sir?" she whined, pleading with the final, decisive show of need, ready now to have him melt down for her completely.

Gaius couldn't resist a lady's request, and happily gave in, losing himself to the pleasure and the heat, cock erupting and gushing forward with hot streaks of messy seed and sticky cum. It was absolutely incredible, the sheer volume of spunk that shot across Maribelle's face and frosted her tits, left her so confused and hot and feeling like an absolute wreck, but the kind of wreck who simply had to enjoy more. "That was so much, sir! Oh, you always cum just right for me. And your cum tastes so sweet, too. You must have a real sweet tooth." With a giggle, Maribelle drew back and watched Gaius pull his cock away, feeling satisfied with herself.

But also feeling like now, the time was here for her to get fucked. She readied herself, steady and hungry and wanting as she rose to her feet, placing her hand between her legs and getting ready. Maribelle needed to get fucked, and she needed it now, pussy dripping and needy, begging for her attention, but there was a complicating factor she had to dance around, because she had special exceptions to deal with in the form of her virginity. Despite playing a reckless glory hole slut, Maribelle was a virgin 'where it counted', intent on saving herself for marriage, and that meant going the only reasonable route to get fucked that let her save herself for a man: getting her ass pounded raw.

"Guess who it is," said a voice from the other side. Vaike was up next, pushing his fat cock through the hole, and Maribelle's legs almost gave out as she stared at it.

"It's my favorite fat-cocked stud!" she gasped. The girth of Vaike's dick was unbelievable and unmatched by anyone in the army, making for something that she just needed to give herself to. "Mm, and you're just in time, because I need a big, huge dick to fuck my ass."

"Well, say no more. The Vaike's going to stay nice and flush against this wall for you, pretty lady, just do what you want with it. The Vaike's cock is yours to enjoy."

Maribelle loved the words, as she turned around, sticking her perky butt back out toward the wall and shoving her way down onto the cock, hand between her legs to rub at her pussy as she indulged very abruptly and eagerly in true madness, ready now to make the most of a situation completely removed from reason or sense. She didn't need to worry about any of it now; Vaike was going to give her what she wanted, and his huge dick was going to prove exactly what she needed as she shoved her way down onto his dick and got to work.

"It's so big, sir!" she gasped as she shoved her way down, feeling the tension hit her immediately, body tightening up as her ass received the first little stretch and push from the force of the big dick she felt claim her. It was a nice rush of pleasure, a nice push of pure desire and need that made her shiver and tremble hungrily, already feeling the rush of lust and hunger that she could get deep into, when all she had to do was give in. Her round, perky butt advanced further down, Maribelle in complete control and the direct feelings of utter pleasure ready to carry her away as she made this situation hers.

Here, Maribelle was in complete control. Whether it was gagging all over a cock or fucking her ass back against one, she was able to dictate what she wanted, with the words of whoever was on the other side proving only a suggestion. She decided how to take these cocks, what to do for the men and how to give herself to all of this mess, and in return for that pleasure she was able to get these men to crave her. They got off and they got to enjoy the mess of desire, making for something so reckless and exciting that nothing could get in her way now, with Maribelle throwing herself deeper into this chaos and allowing something truly reckless to follow.

Groans from the other side were all she needed. Maribelle couldn't believe how actually pretty quiet Vaike got when he was having sex, not just talking on endlessly as he rambled and thrust. It was a startling change, but one Maribelle was ready for, learning bit by bit just how every one of her fellow Shepherds fucked, their most secret and intimate details bared for her enjoyment and allowing her to really get a feel for what was going on and what she could get away with, flaunting her desires and her need for something direct, something senseless and hot and absolutely unstoppable.

Shoving senselessly, greedily back, Maribelle was unashamed of her surrender, unashamed of giving in so powerfully and potently, completely losing herself to pleasures bound only to get fiercer as she worked. Her ass smacked noisily against the wall she shoved herself against, fingers pumping madly in and out of her pussy with a desperate bid to keep going and to get all that she could from the mess, losing herself to feelings and needs too reckless to deal with. It was incredible, only getting better as she threw herself on faster and deeper, giving up to sensations beyond reason, beyond decency.

This could only end one way, and Maribelle was determined to feel it out, determined to throw herself into a senseless mess and refuse to pull herself out of it. She worked faster at herself, fingerfucking herself and shoving back faster, every shove filling her ass with the thick and unyielding pressure of Vaike's cock , something that her body had to grow used to because it wasn't giving up for anything. There was no sense or reason, no control. It was the most shameful and debasing of all things she could have done, a proper lady taking a huge dick up her ass and loving every second of this pseudo-anonymous bliss. To learn the pleasures awaiting her and to give herself to them so happily was something that felt almost too insane and hot to be true, but it felt so good that she just had to lean into it all.

Faster still. Maribelle was a little bit afraid of how hard she could go, how fast she could fuck when she set her mind to it. Nothing held back her reckless motions, the greed and the indulgence and the fervor making for something truly brilliant, fierce and hot and unstoppably hot, making for a rush of pleasure so potent and so unrelenting that at the end lay only surrender, lay only the sweet pulse of a need so reckless and unrepentant that she didn't know how to handle any of it anymore.

"Please pound my guts, sir, I love it so much!" she squealed, gasping and heaving as she worked, pussy dripping onto the floor, head spinning with chaotic fervor, and then suddenly, the drop-off. The bliss. The pulse of raw and unbridled indulgence burning a hole in her as she came crashing down into ecstasy, a needy wreck succumbing to her needs and squealing hotly as she came, and as her inner walls clamped down around Vaike's cock and her shuddering, thrashing body completely succumbed, there was nothing she could do but accept it, and she was rewarded with Vaike's cum pumping into her ass. She felt it flood her insides, profane her most deepest and private of regions while she gushed all over her hands, a hard-earned and absolutely incredible squirting orgasm giving Maribelle a sense of just how amazing this all was.

Maribelle told herself she was saving her pussy for marriage, but as Vaike withdrew from the wall and his cum dripped out of her ruined ass, she wondered why she would even want a man to fuck her pussy. Or why she'd want to get married and have to give up this amazing, beautiful secret. Maybe living as a spinstress glory hole girl was a good path to go instead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
